


Slavery in Space

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Series: Depressoverse [12]
Category: Ai no Kusabi, Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cyborg Laurent, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, IN SPACE!, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sex Slavery, Slave Market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: CaPri in space, basically. Also, Laurent is a cyborg and much worse than canonical Laurent.
Relationships: Ancel/Damen (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Depressoverse [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside)





	Slavery in Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



> Note that in the story Damen is 15 and Laurent is 13, making it underage and potentially extremely underage. Also, nothing here is consensual. It's not a happy story, and not a story for any reader, especially if you came here for She-Ra characters (who only make cameos in this installment).

„Are you really sure you want to do this?”, Berenger asked the teenager standing in front of his desk.

“I don’t want to do it at all,” Damianos shrugged, “but it’s selling myself for a pet or returning to the slums where my brother’s men kill me.”

The leather-clad youth then stared at the owner of the slave market.

“So just add me to your nearest auction, will you?”

Berenger sighted.

“Never in my life have I expected to be selling the son of a mafia boss, much less willingly.”

“There are always firsts, Ber.”

“Just… please behave yourself during the presentation.”

It was easier said than done. Upon entering the house, he had to give up his treasured suit, make from natural leather head to toes, something not seen every day in space. Then, he was washed with some chemically smelling soap (he hoped it was soap) and had his whole body shaved. As if he were a stray pet (which he was to his handlers).To add insult to the injury, the women doing all this had utterly bored expression through the whole experience. So when Damianos was put on display naked in the Old Orangery, he was in foul mood.

Other people there, the pets, were trained for the fate ever since they learned to walk and talk, some even before, like the cat girl even younger than him that seemed to be enjoying the whole situation about as much. Damianos hated people who produced genetically modified humans for the sole purpose of being pleasure slaves. He absolutely hated that the girl still had scars from a shock collar.

Time passed and the crowd of would be pleasure slaves was shrinking. The cat girl was bought by a plump pink haired girl who at least didn’t seem to be a sadistic owner (good for her) and Damianos grew tired of posing. He had thrown himself on the pillows, accidentally poking a red head posing elegantly on them already.

“Don’t touch me you filthy mongrel!” shrieked the other man and Damianos snapped, immediately jumping to his feet and punching the man square in the jaw, causing the crowd gathered, both pets and buyers, to gasp loudly and freeze.

Diamianos realized what he has just done. He had proven himself unfit for a pet. Nobody will buy him, or if they do, he will be used for medical or military experiments. What has he—

A loud, pearly laughter broke the silence. Instinctively, Diamianos’ eyes moved to the source of the sound. It was a boy, a young boy who has barely started his adolescence, his pale skin and hair coloration accented by the pure white kimono he was wearing. More importantly, the boy was a _blondie_ , member of the elusive android upper caste of the colony.

“Finally!”, the boy exclaimed, “finally somebody who has balls here!”

The boy then turned to shocked Berenger and asked, no, demanded of him, “How much for this one?”

“Your majesty-“

“How much?”

“For your majesty, it will be a gift of gratitude for enjoying our products.”

“Good. Take him to my palace, I’m leaving.”

And so he did. The people on the market returned to life, as if a spell was removed. Damianos looked at the man he had just punched, glaring at him with an obvious murderous intent, and closed his mouth (he must have looked like an idiot before his future owner).

“Balls, huh?” he mused aloud as he was taken back to the dressing room.

***

Never in his life would Damianos think he’ll be bored as somebody’s pleasure slave, but there he was. It’s been days since he’s been purchased, and he hasn’t seen the preteen blondie who bought him. Actually, he had not seen any human at all, being locked in his new chambers with all his possible needs being catered to by an AI. How utterly boring! The closest he had to human contact was observing spaceships landing and taking off a nearby spaceport, until…

Until a human entered his quarters. Damianos immediately jumped to his feet, as the human in question was the man he had punched during the auction, kintsugi technology showing on his face proving that he managed to break his nose (he very much deserved it, in Damianos’ opinion). The man’s expression was as murderous as the last time he had seen him.

“Welcome!”, the boy (whose name Diamianos realized he still didn’t know, thought he probably would have if he had paid attention to his father’s political lectures) appeared as a hologram in the middle of the room.

“Damianos, Ancel. This will be a test for both of you. An obedience test that you will need to pass to become my personal pet.”

The boy smiled slyly and Damianos felt an urge to punch him.

“So, let’s get to the point. Damianos, you undress and lie on the bed. Ancel, you pleasure him any way you wish until he orgasms. Damianos, after you lie down you cannot move or make a sound unless I tell you so. All clear?”

Ancel nodded while Damianos grunted after a few seconds of silence.

“What are you waiting for then?”, the boy demanded, and Damianos realized he could hate him even more. For fuck’s sake, if it wasn’t the unknown and likely terrible fate of the loser, he would have disobeyed him on purpose.

Damianos disrobed quickly and laid himself on the large lavish bed. Ancel climbed on top of him fully clothed. Would was he going to do – take revenge for his broken nose or try to finish the test quickly? It turned out he had chosen the second option. Ancel went down on Damianos with great skill, and Damianos had to force himself to remain still and silent. The other man was so good with his fingers and tongue, a true master of art d’aimer.

And as expected, soon Damianos found himself coming, miraculous keeping himself from uttering a sound.

“Bravissimo!”, he heard the boy exclaim, “You can move now, Damianos.”

Damianos looked at the source of the voice and there he was now in the flesh, the blondie. He was accompanied by a blonde (but not a blondie) teen girl sporting a bored expression (seriously, what was with women finding naked Damianos boring? He felt offended).

“Now now,” said the boy, and then he _giggled_ , “all is settled now. Ancel, you will go with Adora to my dear friend Glimmer, whose pet you will become. Da-“

“Your majesty!”, cried out Ancel, terrified, “Prince Laurent! You cannot do it, you promised-“

Before he could finish his plea the man was quickly manhandled by the girl, Adora, who put a collar with a leash on him, all this without changing expression or breaking a sweat.

“I didn’t promise you anything,” said Laurent sweetly ( _holy fuck he was bought by third most important person on the planet, he was so screwed_ ) , “now, out you go!”

After Adora took crying Ancel away, the boy turned to Damianos.

“I see you didn’t jump to fight Adora. Smart,” then he grinned widely and Damianos had a bad feeling, “You’ll need all that brain power if you want to remain alive here. And now, the slave ring!”

The presented him a beautiful ring. Damianos wasn’t sure what to do with it. He took it with his right hand and attempted to place it on a finger of his left hand, but the boy interrupted him.

“It doesn’t go there. Act quickly before you make me change my mind about keeping you.”

Damianos froze in fear before he had an eureka moment and put the finger on his flaccid member, earning a smile of approval from his owner and a weak electric shock.

“Don’t try to remove it – you won’t be able to do so unless you cut your own manhood off. But now you will be able to move freely through the complex and interact with other pets, staff members and of course me and my family. I’m looking forward to it! Don’t try to escape, we will locate you anywhere even if you manage to leave the palace, and don’t try to fight me, I may be young but everything other than my head - well, most of my head – is synthetic, I’m faster and stronger than you.”

The boy smiled again and Damianos was no longer sure this fate was better than being killed by his brother’s men.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you wish to learn about the fate of the cat girl or Ancel. The world portrayed is a mix of Captive Prince and Ai no Kusabi settings. They are pretty darn close, and AnK was what I thought of when I was first reading CP on Livejournal! Thank you for allowing me to write this short story, I had a lot of fun!


End file.
